


Turgon's Fall

by Flame (Vexin_Talvas)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Flame
Summary: This is the alternate universe of Silmarillion, where Melkor captured Turgon and Idril during Dagor Aglareb.
Kudos: 3





	Turgon's Fall

It was the greatest victory of the Eldars in their war with Morgoth. Fingolfin and Maedhros smashed the hosts of the Dark Lord while other princes and chieftains hunted down smaller orcish bands across the Beleriand. Morgoth was furious and frightened about this great failure of his scheme to destroy the fledgling kingdoms of the Eldar, but after nearly a month the only band of his former army returned to Angband with prey far more valuable than Hithlum or Mithring. His servants captured Turgon, son of Fingolfin, and his precious daughter Idril Celebrindal.

Dark Lord was more than happy with this sudden change of fortune. Some of the Wise believed that Morgoth at first wanted to trade off Turgon and Idril for Minas Tirith or even whole Hithlum but that is not the case. The Ruler of Angband back in the days of his schemes in Valinor felt that Turgon might be one of the greatest threats to his new reign of terror and when his servants captured this proud scion of Finwe and his beautiful daughter, Morgoth decided to commit one of his greatest crimes in eyes of Eru.

Turgon and Idril were brought to the throne chamber of Angband to face judgment of Morgoth. They were ready to face torture and death sentence, but Dark Lord gave them something far more evil. "Turgon and Idril, my dear friends from Valinor, finally came to this very chamber to see their mighty friend. Why I can't see any happiness in your eyes? Maybe you prefer companionship of my dear Mairon or Gothmog and his Balrogs?" Morgoth asked with sinister smile.  
"We only want to live in the world freed from your despotic grasp." Idril answered fiercely. Dark Lord was very glad to hear this defiance, because he could finally decide, which of his prisoners would be the target of his wicked scheme.

"Turgon, the smartest one of Fingolfin's sons. When I saw you for the first time, your cunning made me think, that you are in fact Fëanor's son, but today your dull silence proves me wrong." Morgoth mocked his prisoner. "What do you want, Morgoth? I am not your toy to play with." Turgon responded. "Not yet. You don't realize how beautiful your daughter is. She is so tall, so strong! She could become mother of kings and mighty warriors, the queen of great knowledge and wisdom, but because of your defiance of me, the King of Arda, she will be a whore for my Balrogs and even orcs." Dark Lord laughed loudly and his guards started to undress Idril.

"No! I beg you! I will do everything you want, but don't hurt her and let her go!" Turgon begged as every loving father would. "My dear Turgon! If you want me to let your Idril go, you have to open your whole fëa hröa for my power and spirit to change it how I see fit. Do you agree?" Dark Lord asked with malicious look on his face. "I agree, my lord." Turgon answered with breaking voice. "Father, Don't do that! Please!" Idril cried when she was taken outside of Angband by Morgoth's guards. 

"I have complited my part of our pact, Turgon. Now it is your time to fully open yourself for my eternal influence." Dark Lord stated. "Yes, my master." Turgon replied.

Turgon opened himself to Morgoth, whose power overwhelmed his consciousness. Dark Lord deformed his memories. Turgon believed, that Fingolfin loved only his older brother. He believed, that Fingon wished Maedhros was his brother rather than Turgon. He believed, that Elenwë faked her death in Helcaraxe in order to return to her lover Finarfin. He finally believed, that his daughter Idril left him to die in darkness, from which he was saved by his master and only person in the world, who cared for him, Melkor.

"Arise, my dear child!" Dark Lord ordered his new servant. "I saw many betrayals of our common enemies. They treacherously defeated my great armies, but with your aid I will avenge our grievances. You were for many ages Noldors puppet, but from this moment, Turgon, you are my lieutenant and my beloved son." Dark Lord said.

"Yes, father."


End file.
